One of the most common ways to assemble a plurality of parts together is by securing the parts together with a fastener. Many designs are densely packaged and usually include a number of parts that are manufactured according to various tolerances. This tolerance build-up in an assembly makes it hard to select an appropriate standard-size fastener because a standard-size fastener may not fully engage the appropriate components with locking features under all tolerance scenarios.
The fastened joints in many assemblies are typically subject to vibration (or other types of potentially problematic loading). Depending on the degree of the vibrations (or loading), the vibrations may cause a problem even if a sufficient amount of torque is used to secure the assembly together.
One of the ways that tolerance build-up is currently addressed is by using lock-washers and/or locking inserts. However, lock-washers and locking inserts usually add (i) expense; (ii) weight; and/or (iii) an increase in the total number of parts to an assembly.
Another way that tolerance build-up is currently addressed is by using an adhesive. Adhesives also usually add expense and weight to an assembly. In addition, adhesives often complicate the manufacturing processes that are associated with fabricating an assembly that includes adhesives.
There is a need for a tool that readily modifies standardized fasteners to make them suitable for securing components of varying tolerances together to form an assembly. The tool should reduce (or eliminate) the need for adhesives, lock washers and/or locking inserts in fabricating an assembly where the fasteners are used.